


all my tears have been used up, on another love

by demiwitch_of_mischief, slytherinjennie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Robin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Jonathan, Beta Nancy, Billy's still Billy, Categories May Change, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love Robin tho and have a story and series for her, Is she though?, Omega Billy, Omega Steve, One-Sided Crush, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Polyamory, Possible Redemption Arc For Billy, Rating May Change, Reader Insert, Reader/Robin is one-sided, Romance, Steve and his kids, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, The main love story is between Billy/Reader/Steve, alpha reader, but is it one-sided?, characters are OOC, highschool, so read that if you want, sorry - Freeform, sorry but like I tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: You present as an Alpha much to the surprise of you and literally everybody. You were nothing like the typical Alphas you'd see in TV shows and Movies; you weren't smooth and charming, or badass and strong. You were a nervous wreck who couldn't walk in a straight line to save her life.On your first day back at school you catch the attention of two Omegas; the new bad boy, Billy Hargrove and the boy you'd had feelings for since the 6th grade, Steve Harrington.Who will you choose? Steve or Billy.~~~title: another love - tom odell(Alpha Female Reader Insert)





	1. The New Omega in Town (part one)

You sat in front of Hawkins High School in your beat up station wagon in silence. Your pheromones were all over the place as you tried to calm down your racing heart. It was your first day back at your school and you were already freaking out. Great. You hadn't even walked inside yet. 

Alpha's were supposed to be these badass people with a devil may care attitude and were always fearless and strong, they were _not_ supposed to be a tall nervous teenager girl who couldn't even walk in a straight line most of the time. 

You used to think you were a Beta as you had never presented, but this month had changed you life-for the better? You didn't know yet-when you went into a rut at the dinner table. You had felt sick for a while before you hit you rut, but had just assumed it was your fall allergies or something you ate, and had just ignored it. 

When it finally hit you what was happening you had been in denial.

_You an Alpha? Ha! What a joke._ You thought.

You were the farthest thing from your typical Alpha as you could be. You were awkward, a little clumsy and tended to always blurt things out when you got nervous. The only Alpha thing about you was maybe your height-you had always been taller than most of your classmates-and your tendency to always be protective of your friends and family, you were always the quiet one in class so it was shock to everyone when you had gotten into a physical fight with Carol when she started talking shit about your best friend Robin. 

Robin Buckley, the Yin to your Yang, the Bonnie to your Clyde, the Sun to your Moon, ect. Robin was your best friend since childhood and was also an Alpha, she had presented a year prior to you, and was one of the few people you could hold a conversation with for longer than five minutes. She understood you in a way only your grandmother could, and even then, you felt like Robin knew you a little better than her.

So, yeah, you and Robin were pretty close. You had known each other for what felt like _forever_. She knew everything about you, even your stupid crush on Steve 'Great Hair' Harrington. 

Steve was an Omega and was currently dating Nancy Wheeler-who was a Beta-and, sure, it had hurt when you found out, but you weren't heartbroken like Robin had insisted you were.

You had to be in love with someone to be heartbroken, right? And your crush for Steve had never blossomed into love, thank god.

You jumped when someone knocked on your window. You turned and looked wide eyed at the person standing on the other side of the glass.

Robin stood with a small smirk on her lips as she stared back at you. She motioned for you to get out of the car and you did-grabbing you backpack and keys and locking the door behind you.

"What are you doing over here?" Robin asked, leaning against the car door with her arms folded.

_Having a nervous breakdown._ You thought, but didn't say it aloud for fear of making your friend worried and having her fuss over you. 

"I was just thinking about...Steve and Nancy." You said, saying the first thing that popped into you head and hoped she would believe you. "And hoping that no one stares at me now that I've presented."

Robin seemed to believe you as she nodded sympathetically, giving you a small pat on the shoulder. "Oh. Yeah, congrats by the way, I guess. I forgot about _them_."

You were surprised with the way she said '_them_' as if she were personally upset with the idea of watching Steve and Nancy be a couple. Did she like-? No, she probably just said it for your benefit. Yeah, that was it. 

"Yeah. I don't know how I'm going to feel seeing them, especially now that I presented." You said, watching as Robin's face turned from sympathetic to something else and, was that _annoyance_?

You didn't want to annoy her, was she mad about you talking about Steve? She always got this funny look on her face whenever you would mention Steve and talk about his annoyingly perfect hair, his pretty eyes and his-maybe you weren't as over Steve as you thought you were.

Robin opened her mouth to say something when the loud roar of an engine startled the both of you.

You turned around just in time to see a guy get out of an black car; the guy had longish curly blonde hair, baby blue eyes and was dressed in a denim jacket, his shirt was only buttoned up to his naval, and denim jeans that hugged his very, very nice ass. A smug smirk was on his face when he noticed everyone staring at him.

You inhaled and almost choked when you smelled a very sweet and alluring scent coming from the blonde. You felt your inner Alpha start to whine in need at the alluring scent and quickly pulled a hand to your nose to block the guy's scent, trying to calm yourself down before you did something you'd regret.

It didn't help as the scent just got stronger and you unintentionally released your own pheromones in the air. The blonde looked startled and started to look around wildly before locking eyes with you. His eyes were really blue, like the ocean. They were framed by long eyelashes that made his eyes stand out even more. He was gorgeous. 

He's mine.

Your eyes stayed locked with his as you took a few steps forward and the boy seemed to feel whatever you were feeling as he started to walk toward you. You felt a hand on your shoulder and almost snarled at them about to tell them to fuck off, only to stop dead when you saw Robin's surprised and worried face. You felt guilty as you realized you almost attacked your best friend. 

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, her hand still on your shoulder and you felt grounded by just that touch. 

"You don't smell that?" You asked, looking over your shoulder at the blonde who had stopped and was looking confused and angry now. "You don't smell him?"

Robin gave you a confused look before glancing at the boy over your shoulder with a glare-which made your hackles rise in slight anger, in need to protect the Omega, _your_ Omega.

_Your_ Omega? You hadn't even talked to the boy yet, and you were already calling him _yours_.

"What smell? I don't smell anything." Robin said. She looked in thought before asking you slowly, "What does it smell like?"

"I can't _explain_ it, I just know he smells really, _really_ good." You replied. "I've never smelt anything like it before!" 

Robin frowned at you and looked ready about to say something, before she shook her head. She glanced over your shoulder and you looked back to see the boy was gone now. 

You felt sadness and lonely, which was weird as you had never felt that way before. 

You sighed and hefted your bag over your shoulder, walking to the front doors of Hawkins High with Robin next to you and she was unusually quiet.


	2. The World of My A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this as the important parts will be later explained in the story (I hope) and all the stuff about sex. I won't write smut (maybe) in this story because Female Alphas usually have a vagina and Male Omegas almost always gave a dick or the opposite with Female Alphas having a dick and Male Omegas having a vagina. I might write it tho later, it depends.
> 
> I didn't think anyone would read this tbh and so I had put it on hiatus and was gonna come back to it later and finish it. But now that I know people are interested in it I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you EllieBear95 and nogitsuun for your wonderful comments as you have inspired me to write more and work on this story! :))

**Alpha:** They are considered leaders and usually hold high paying jobs or occupy powerful government positions. They go through a _rut_ at least twice (sometimes more) a year in which they are able to impregnate Omegas or female Betas. They are considered to be the protectors of their pack and are often seen as the one in charge. Alphas can have children with male and female Omegas, they can only conceive a child with a female Beta and not a male Beta as Female Alphas can not get pregnant.

**Beta:** They are considered as the second hand man or woman to Alphas and usually hold jobs such as teachers, police officers, doctors, ect. They can NOT get a Alpha pregnant, regardless of the sex of said Alpha. Male Betas can impregnate both male and female Omegas; Female Betas can not impregnate either sex of an Omega (male and female) and nor can they have children with a male Omega.

**Omega: **They are considered as lesser than both Alphas and Betas, and usually don't work as they are expected to be mated to an Alpha or Beta and raise their children and look after the house. As Omegas fight more for their rights though, they have been known to work as waiters, nurses, teachers, or just jobs that are lower than a Beta and Alpha. They go through a heat once every few months. Both Male and Female Omegas can be impregnated by both Male and Female Alphas and usually seek out an Alpha instead of Betas or other Omegas for their heats.

**Rut: **A rut is the time when an Alpha is most fertile and ready to mate, they usually seek out a partner during this time.

**Heat:** A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate and have children, or will just hide away until the heat is over.

**Bond Mark: **A Bondmark is a bite left by an Alpha on an Omegas gland (neck) to claim and bond the two sexes as one. It _can_ be broken, but is not recommended as it is very painful for both sides of the bonded pair.

**True Mates/Soulbonding: **This can only occur between an Alpha and an Omega. Once the two lock eyes and/or smell one another's scent they are called to one another through their very souls; this often leads to an unexpected rut and/or heat for the pair. 

**Suppressants: **Pills are given to Omegas and Alphas to suppress their heats and ruts respectively. Sometimes an Omega or Alpha needs a high dosage if the pills don't work immediately. They are recommend for both genders and are sometimes mandatory in certain states and countries. These won't work if in the presence of either their Mates and especially in the presence of their True Mate. 

**Typical Alpha/Omega Dynamics: **Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their _mate_, while the Omega may become submissive and docile. Omegas are known for being just as possessive of their mates as Alphas are of them and will fight someone they view as a 'rival' for the affections of their Alpha. Alphas are often called 'Alpha' by their Omegas/Omegas are often called 'Omega' by their Alphas.

**A/B/O Politics: **

-Omegas (both male and female) would be considered the equivalent of females in our world; example-Women's Rights would be Omega's Rights.

-Alphas (both male and female) would be considered the equivalent of males in our world; example-males are seen as the more powerful sex, so Alphas would be seen as the more powerful sex.

-Betas are considered as neither and both. They are seen as lesser than Alphas but more than Omegas.

-Omegas are more valuable than Beta Women and are considered more attractive and exotic than Female Betas.

-Alpha Males hold a bit more power than Female Alphas, but not very much.

-Both Alphas and Omegas prefer one another to a Male or Female Beta; as Omegas can carry stronger offspring for Alphas and are more fertile than Female Betas. Alphas tend to prefer Omegas for that very same reason. Only a rut can be soothed by an Omega, and a heat can only be stopped by an Alpha.

-Bondmarks are like Marriage in the A/B/O world, but like our world, it can be undone/they can get divorced. 

-You CAN get married in this story and is recommenced for all sexes.

-Omegas have started to be more accepted as the youth becomes more progressive, and have started to get more jobs in higher paying positions.

I think this is it, but if I missed something I'll update this page.


	3. The New Omega in Town (part two)

After what happened this morning You tried to avoid the scent of the Omega from earlier and succeeded, as the scent of the boy had all but vanished. You went about your morning classes in peace, getting a few shocked stares from your classmates when they got a hint of your now _very_ Alpha scent, even your teacher Mrs. Luther looked surprised when you handed your absence slip for your missed week of school and saw the reason why your were gone.

The stares made you nervous and your cheeks had turned a shade of pink when one of your classmates had wolf-whistled at you in the hall. It wasn't a bad thing, not really, it just made you slightly unconformable by the attention, but you just smiled back at them with your dimples showing. You were startled when the boy-a Beta maybe?-had blushed and looked away quickly, you worried that maybe you had offended him or maybe he was just as shy as you and was just embarrassed.

You just ignored the boy and fast walked to your next class-carefully avoiding touching your peers-and almost stumbled into somebody as you turned a corner. 

It was the Omega from earlier. He looked annoyed and was about to snap at you when he actually got a good look at you. He seemed in shock for a second as he saw you and than he looked like the cat who got the canary. 

"Your him." You blurted out before you could stop yourself. Your cheeks felt hot and you felt embarrassment flood you, "I mean, your the guy from earlier in the parking lot. I saw you." You froze at his smirk and you tried to explain yourself, "I wasn't stalking you-I'm not, like, a stalker or anything. I promise!"

"I'm who ever you want me to be." The Omega said with a smirk as he looked up at you through his eyelashes. Jesus. His eyes were gorgeous. They were so..._blue_. 

Now that you were closer to him you could smell the car oil, cigarette smoke, strawberries, and something salty but warm on him. It smelled like what you thought the beach would smell like. He smelled _amazing_. He looked _amazing_. His hair was even more curly up close and you wanted so badly to run your hands through his hair. 

_My Omega._

_Calm down. You don't even know his name yet._

_**Mine**._

"You okay?" The Omega asked.

"I'm great." Your managed to croak out, your voice unusually high.

His eyes crinkled when he smiled at you and you felt your heart melt at the sight. Damn. He was really cute, and hot. 

"That's good." He looked you up and down at you, and held his hand out, "I'm Billy Hargrove. I just moved here."

"I'm (Y/N)." You took his hand and shook it awkwardly, trying not to squeeze his hand too hard and being as gentle as possible with him. His hand wasn't soft like most Omegas you had met, but they weren't hard either. They were a little calluses-probably working on his car you though-but they were still soft and warm. The Omega-Billy, you reminded yourself-gave you a smile that looked more like a smirk, and squeezed your hand back. 

"I know." Billy said calmly. "I asked around about you."

"You did?" You asked, surprised that this gorgeous Omega was asking around about you.

"Yeah. I didn't find out much though. Not a lot of people knew anything about you." Billy said.

You weren't surprised at this. You didn't really talk to people a lot, most of the people that did know who you were, were people you've known since kindergarten. You used to be loud, would get into trouble for talking to your classmates during class, and was a social butterfly as a kid. You didn't know what happened. You came to high school and everything was different, everyone was different, _you_ were different. The kids you would share your crayons with were now either popular or total losers; like your old friend Jonathan Byers. 

The both of you grew apart when you reached the end of your middle school. He joined the school newspaper and you didn't. It was both of your's dream to work at some big named news paper; (Y/N) the journalist and Jonathan the photographer. You would report on your fake _news_ and write down your articles and he would take the pictures for you. You would than pass the _newspapers_ out to Mrs. Byers, Will-Jonathan's little brother and who would sometimes draw little comics for your fake newspapers-and your grandparents.

You missed those days, when you could talk to someone besides Robin. You loved her, but sometimes you would come across one of your old newspapers in your desk drawer at home and would miss the days when you had another best friend. You blamed yourself for suddenly bailing out on so many planed hang outs-you were actually at home, gushing about Steve with Robin over the phone-and for never calling him back when he'd leave you a voicemail. Your grandma was so disappointed in you when she found out. You were too.

"Yeah, I'm not really surprised. I'm not exactly popular around here." You replied, with an awkward smile.

Billy raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when the bell rang, signalling that everybody should get to their classes. You were upset that you had to leave Billy, but you had to get to your class before the second bell.

You didn't move and neither did Billy, you looked down and you realized your hand was still holding his. Your hand was almost as big as Billy's, you noticed in amusement. Your fingers were longer than his and were wrapped firmly around his palm. 

"We should probably get to class." Billy spoke quietly, staring at your interlocked hands. "Don't want to be late." 

You doubted Billy actually cared about school with the way he acted and dressed, but you didn't want to be making in hasty judgments and just nodded your head.

"Yeah." You said, dejected. You whined a little in the inside when you forced yourself to let go of Billy's hand. You didn't want to leave him and wanted to just grab him and drag him far away from this school; you wanted to take him home and look after him. "I'll, um, see you around?" You looked at him hesitantly, and almost preened when he nodded with a smirk.

Billy stepped away from you and started to walk around you to get to what you assumed was his next class. "I'll be seeing you around." Billy paused and said with a smirk, "_Alpha_." 

You froze in shock-and a little bit of arousal seeped into you-and watched Billy walk away, his hips swaying and making his ass bounce.

"Jesus H. Christ." 

* * *

You almost choked on air when a flyer was shoved into your face, startling the hell out of you. It was bright orange and said in bold black letters, _Tina's Halloween Bash_, with a drunk looking ghost on the side of the lettering, _Come and get Sheet Faced_.

You looked at the flyer in surprise and then at Tina, then back at the flyer and then Tina again. She gave you an impatient smile back, looking annoyed at your very existence. Why was Tina, one of the most popular girls in the grade under you, giving you an invitation to a party meant for popular people? You knew it didn't have anything to do with your new Alpha status, as the other popular kids ignored you as always, unless it maybe did?

Robin never told you anything about getting invited to party's by the 'cool' kids. Even if she did, you seriously doubted she would have accepted the invite, anyways. Robin was cool like that. She could say _no, thanks_ to the popular kids and would somehow make it look cool.

"What?" Tina asked in annoyance when you continued to stare at her. in disbelief.

"Why'd you give this to me?" You asked.

"Do you _not_ want to come to my party?" Tina looked at you like you were stupid for not immediately thanking her.

_No, I really don't want to come. _

"Yes, I do." You said instead.

"Great." Tina said with an eye roll, "Now _move_ so I can give out the rest of these." She held up the flyers with one manicured hand.

"Okay, thanks." You mumbled out, before stopping and turning back to her.

"What, _now_." Tina demanded, her nostrils flaring.

You however weren't as intimated you would have been a week ago; Tina was a Beta and her scent did nothing to you.

"Can I have one for my friend, Robin?" You asked, smiling as sweetly as you could manage as you looked down at her.

"Whose Robin?" Tina questioned, "Is she popular?" 

"Um, yeah. She's _super_ popular!" You managed to get out with a grin, trying not to laugh. 

_Really popular in the school band._

Tina gave you a suspicious look, before sighing and giving you another orange flyer. You were surprised she actually did it. You didn't know why she seemed to want you to come to her party so bad when she obviously didn't care about you, let alone like you.

You gave her a nod and she nodded back before handing out another flyer to the person behind you. You glanced back and froze when you saw Nancy Wheeler reading over the flyer with Jonathan Byers-your old best friend-standing next to her. Jonathan looked eyes with you and have you a small smile. You turned around so fast you almost lost your balance and fell sideways, and started to walk away quickly. Not fast enough though, as you saw him frown and look away with a hurt expression on his face.

Guilt ate away at you as you walked away and toward your locker to grab your books for your next class. You did your locker combination and put away a few of the books you were holding and grabbed a few different ones, not really paying attention to your surroundings.

You jumped when you heard a squeal a couple of lockers down from you and looked in that general direction. Nancy was laughing as Steve picked her up, a smile on his boyish face. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Steve had on a pair of sunglasses and you couldn't help but smile at him. He was normally so...well, Steve. It was nice to see him with a smile instead of the mean smirk he used to wear back when everyone called him King Steve and bowed down to him like he was royalty.

Steve didn't let his Omega status bother him much and was still able to be popular because of it. It was one of the things that made you notice him in the first place, made you actually _look_ at him, see behind his spoiled rich boy act and see the braveness he had. And he _was_ brave. Not a lot of Omegas could get away with back talking Betas, let alone _Alphas_, and he did just that. Steve would call you on your bullshit, at least he _used_ to.

Now Steve acted like a loyal Omega and followed Nancy Wheeler around like a puppy waiting for his owner to give him treats for his obedience. 

Those thoughts quickly soured your mood and you slammed your locker shut with a loud bang, startling the people in the hallway who turned to look at you in shock. For once you didn't feel embarrassment at so many people staring at you, you just felt, not exactly angry, just..._mad_.

You grabbed your backpack and books and stormed down the hallway passing Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve, all whom were staring wide eyed at you. Steve seemed to freeze when you walked past him, his body going rigid. A part of you felt bad when you realized you were releasing your Alpha pheromones but another part of you, a bigger part, chose not to _give a damn_.

You couldn't read Steve's facial expression as the sunglasses were blocking half of his face but you could smell him, and he smelled just as good as Billy, if not more. He smelled sweet, like those caramel candies you used to get for Halloween when you were younger or the strawberry and cherry milkshakes you would get at Benny's for dinner. 

Walking away as fast as you could, your [black boots](https://www.shoplook.io/outfit-preview/879916) stomping on the floor with you, you let out a shaky breath when the smell finally started to fade. It was still there, clogging up your senses and making you see stars, but it wasn't as strong as before.

What was going on?

Why were you smelling such alluring scents from two very different Omegas?

You thought Billy was the only one for you after you scented him for the first time, but now, you weren't so sure anymore. You hadn't really considered Steve at all. Sure, you knew Steve was an Omega, but you had thought you were over him. Now you knew you weren't. 

Who were you going to choose?

It wasn't a hard choice to make, really.

Steve was in a relationship with Nancy, he loved her, he was_ in love_ with her. He'd never consider you as a potential mate-he probably didn't even know who the hell you were. You were just the girl who used to sit behind him in class last year and would stare at him adoringly. The girl who everyone thought was a Beta.

You _weren't_ her anymore.

But, you weren't a Beta anymore.

You were an _Alpha,_ and you weren't going to wait around for some boy-some Omega-who didn't even know you existed to suddenly fall into your arms, like in those movies were the Omegas suddenly fell in love with the Alphas and would be their mate.

Decision made, you walked to you next class, ignoring the brief pang in your chest from your decision.


	4. (Y/N) and Robin's Adventure For Their Perfect Costumes

After handing Robin her invitation for Tina's party-Robin was reluctant to go but eventually gave in after a bit of coaxing from you-at lunch, you both decided to go to the costume shop in town to look for some hopefully good costumes. You only had three classes left before it was time to go home and you spent them in peace without much trouble, writing down what you thought was important and trying to get your homework done early so you'd be able to make it to Tina's tomorrow night. 

The bell finally rang and everyone quickly got up to leave and go home or to hangout with their friends. You walked out the doors quickly and immanently started to head out to the parking lot where Robin was waiting for you. She stood leaning against your car and waved when she saw you. You couldn't help but smile excitedly at her, you were just so excited to go and look at the Halloween costumes!

Halloween was your favorite holiday, it even beat out Christmas and your birthday. There was something about the costumes and being able to be someone else for a night that appealed to the inner child in you. The idea of being someone who wasn't _you_ and someone completely different was exciting. To be someone more confident and brave, and less awkward. And the free candy, oh how you loved the free candy.

The last time you went Trick-or-Treating was when you were 14 and you were with both Robin and Jonathan, it was 2 years before your friendship with Jonathan ended. Thee tree of you had dresses as the Three Musketeers-Athos, Porthos and Aramis-and it was so much fun. The three of you had gotten lots of candy that year and had shared it with one another; you had piled all of it together and split it evenly.

"Hey, Robin. Are you ready to go?" You grinned at her.

"Yeah." Robin replied, smiling back half heartily.

"Do you know what you're gonna be?"

"No. Not really." 

"Well you time to look at store." You unlocked your door and got in the driver's seat and reached over to unlock the passengers side to let Robin in. You tossed yours and her backpack in the backseat and turned the heater on. You saw Robin looking though your box of tapes to find some music out of the corner of your eye. "Have you met the new guy?"

Robin looked up from her venture to find good music, "The guy from this morning?" At your nod, she shook her head, "Uh, no. Not really. I've heard about him though." She shrugged and went back to looking though the tapes. "Why?"

"I did." You paused, biting your lip nervously, "He's an Omega." 

"Oh, really?" Robin seemed to freeze at your words, her shoulders hunched over the box.

"Yeah." 

"What did you talk about?" She asked, still not meeting your eyes.

You thought about it, "Not a lot really. We barely talked before the bell rang and he left." You paused and a small smile grew, "He asked around about me."

Robin's head snapped up so fast you nearly got whiplash, "He did?" 

"Um, yeah?" It came out more like a question than you had intended it to be, "Yes. He did."

Robin didn't say anything and was quite, her face unreadable. You stared at her waiting for her to say something or give a sign that she heard you, but she didn't move.

"Robin...?" You asked, quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She blinked at you, before shaking her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" You looked at her in concern.

"Yeah." Robin picked up a tape, "I found one we both like." She put it and _Bohemian Rhapsody_ started to play. You smiled at her and started the car up, letting the heater warm you and Freddie Mercury's voice sooth you.

* * *

You held the door opened for Robin, "Ladies first." You grinned at her when she shoved you playfully, rolling her eyes. You followed behind her, looking around at all of the costumes in the store; there was witch's, vampire's, mummy's, ect. You headed toward a random section and started to explore. You found a few costumes you liked but not any that made you go, "That's the one!", but you didn't give up and continued to look around.

15 minutes later and Robin had found one she liked well enough, it was a witch's costume. It was all black and reached above her knees, the sleeves were long and flared at the ends, and it hugged her body in all the right places. You found a witch hat and a toy broom to finish the look. You knew she would just wear her red beat up converse, so you didn't try to find a pair of boots or heels for her outfit.

You still hadn't found you anything yet and you could till Robin was getting impatient even if she didn't say anything. You let out a sigh, "I give up. I can't find anything. I'll come back tomorrow or something." 

"That's because you won't pick one of the costumes I picked for you." Robin said, holding up a sexy vampire costume.

"_No_." You gave her a deadpanned look and she laughed. "No way in hell will I ever wear that."

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Robin protested, "It has, y'know, _charm_."

You rolled your eyes and ignored her, and started to walk to the check out line, her laughing behind you.

* * *

After paying for Robin's costume you both left and decided to walk around and see if any place had a costume you genuinely liked. On the second store, Robin complained that she was hungry and you were too. You were starting to feel weary and tired after walking around for almost 2 hours and decided to stop at a grocery store to get some snacks and take a break in your car to eat them.

You and Robin walked into Melvald's General Store, and you about died inside when you saw Mrs. Byers wave at you by a checkout aisle, smiling sweetly. You waved back nervously almost hitting Robin in the face-when did she get so close to you?-and smiled back at her in kind. You prayed that she wouldn't come up to you and ask you about how you were doing or about your new found status as an Alpha. You felt guilty for thinking that, but you also felt bad about ignoring her son and not attending Will Byers funeral-before it turned out that he was, in fact, very much alive-and you felt it would be an awkward conversation, for you at least.

The two of you walked down the candy aisle pulling out your favorite snacks; Skittles, strawberry Licorice, Mister Salty's Pretzels, and a huge bag of chocolate peanut M&M's. You both got a medium sized bottle of Pepsi and A&W Root Beer each. You and Robin started to argue about who was going to pay.

"I'll pay Robin" You insisted, clutching the bag of M&M's to your chest.

"No, (Y/N), it's fine. I can pay." Robin tried to reach for the M&M's, but you held the bag behind you and have her a challenging look. "Are you seriously holding the M&M's hostage right now?"

"I have no idea what you talking about." You gave her an innocent look.

"(Y/N)."

"Robin."

"_(Y/N)_."

"_Robin_."

Robin let out a half frustrated half fond sigh, "How about we _both_ pay for it instead? Sound good?" 

You nodded in consent and gave her the bag of M&Ms, you paused in front of a shelf when you caught sight of a pack of Oreo's. You grabbed them and gave Robin a puppy dog eyed look, "Please can-" Robin cut you off, "Yes. Just get them." You grabbed the pack of Oreo's and added them to your shopping cart with the rest of the snacks and drinks. A thought hit you suddenly.

"Jesus. I'm gonna get fat before Tina's party." You said half jokingly half serious, unconsciously pulling your over-sized ACDC shirt out a bit so it wasn't sticking so close to your stomach. You suddenly didn't feel hungry much anymore.

"You'll be fine." Robin gave you a serious look, "You look fine either way in my opinion." 

Your felt touched by Robin's words, "_Aww_, Robin, you really do care about me!" 

"Of course I do." Robin rolled her eyes and pushed the cart in line, grabbing the snacks out of the cart and putting them on the table to be checked-out. You helped her put them up on the table. You looked up feeling eyes on you and saw warm brown eyes staring at you.

You swallowed nervously, feeling guilt fill you. _Jesus_, you were just full of guilt today, weren't you?

"Hello, (Y/N)!" Mrs. Byers smiled, ringing up the items. "Hi, Robin."

"Hello, Mrs. Byers." Robin said brightly. 

You let out a shy, "Hi, Mrs. Byers."

"Oh, I've told you both to call me Joyce, none of that Mrs. Byers bull." Mrs. Byers-Joyce said smiling sweetly at you both. 

You were surprised Joyce remembered Robin as she had only ever come to the Byers home a total of 4 times, and Joyce had only met her on 2 of those occasions. Robin and Jonathan didn't really hang out together unless you were with them at the same time, and even then they rarely talked to one another unless it was about school, Robin being in the school band, Jonathan's photography, music, and you.

"Okay, Joyce." You smiled shyly at her.

"How are you kids today?" Joyce asked.

"Good." You said, "We were just taking a break from costume shopping." 

Joyce gave you a confused smile, "I thought Halloween was tomorrow?"

"It is." Robin cut in, with a playful smile, "But _someone_ had to invite me to a party I didn't want to go to, and we had to find late minute costumes."

"Oh, is this Tina Kline's party?" Joyce asked excitedly, "Jonathan's going, and with Nancy. Do you know Nancy Wheeler?"

The smile you had quickly turned into a frown at what she just said, "Nancy's going with Jonathan?"

"Yep." Joyce said, "That'll be 12.34." 

Robin handed her the money and you didn't bother to protest, the words 'Nancy and Jonathan' going through your head on mantra, taunting you. What the fuck? Like, _what the actual fuck? _Was Nancy and Jonathan together? Was Nancy cheating on Steve with Jonathan-your ex best friend? You knew the two had got into a fight last year, over Nancy fucking Wheeler. Steve came to school with a bruised face and a broken nose, and, _god_, did it _piss_ you off.

"What the fuck?"

Both Robin and Joyce turned to you startled at your choice of words. You didn't care and felt rage and sadness creep into your very being. If you found out that Nancy _was_ cheating on Steve you'd, well you didn't know yet. But it wouldn't be pretty. You could already feel your inner Alpha roar in displeasure, but stamped it down and gave Joyce a sweet smile, as sweet as you could muster, and said, "Thank you, Joyce. Sorry for my choice of...words."

"It's okay, sweetie." Joyce gave you a warm smiled. "It gets the best of us."

You both laughed-yours more forceful than you meant it to.

"We should be, uh, going." Robin said, for once looking like the awkward friend. "We should go find you a costume, right (Y/N)?"

"Yeah, we should." You grabbed the two plastic bags full of the treats and walked out, giving Joyce a goodbye.

"What was that about?" Robin demanded, as the two of you walked out of the store.

"Nothing." You pulled out the skittles and angrily opened up the bag, a few skittles going flying. 

"That's not nothing." Robin said, eyeing the skittles on the ground.

"Seriously, I'm fine." You grabbed a few skittles and chewed on them before saying, "I'm just really hungry."

Robin gave you a disbelief look and you handed her the bag, "So am I. Doesn't mean I get all cranky about it."

This time you gave her a disbelieved look, "Really? Earlier at lunch you looked ready to murder me just for being two minutes late."

"I was hungry." Robin chewed on a few skittles as the two of you continued to walk back toward your car. " 's not my fault your always late."

"I'm not always late." You protested. "At least, not all the time." 

Robin didn't say anything and you frowned turning toward her only to realize she was a few steps behind you, staring into a thrift store's glass wall. You walked over to her curiously, "What are you looking at?" You followed her gaze and froze at the gorgeous white dress that stood before you.

"Woah." You muttered, memorized.

* * *

The dress had thin traps, a thin line of lace at the bodice and it flared out right under the chest area, giving the illusion that you had a thinner body. A silk bow was wrapped around the waist of the gown and made you look a lot more curvy than you were. The only problem for you was the chest area, you didn't exactly have small breasts. 

"How do I look?" You asked, giving a twirl. 

"You're an angel." Robin looked just as memorized as you were feeling.

"What?" You stopped twirling to look at her in surprise. 

"Y-You look like an angel." Robin stuttered, her cheeks red, "You could be angel." 

An idea hit you, "You're right!" 

"What? I'm right about what?" Robin asked, looking startled.

"I could be an angel!" You gave Robin a hug, surprising both of you. You weren't really a touchy person, and tended to give as little of skin to skin contact as possible. "That's an amazing idea Robin, thank you." 

"You're welcome." She gave you a small pat on the back when you didn't let her go.

You folded your arms under your chest in thought, "Now all I need are angel wings."

"I saw a pair of angel wings at the costume shop we were at earlier." Robin said, not looking away from your face, cheeks still a faint red.

"Then we'll go there." You declared, walking out of the dressing room. 

"(Y/N)?"

"Hm?" You hummed.

"You still need to buy that dress before we leave."

"Oh. Right...I should go take this off." Your cheeks felt hot in embarrassment as you walked back to the dressing room where your regular clothes were.

"Yeah, you probably should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *doing unnecessary research for snacks and drinks made before 1983-1984*  
You: *doesn't really care about the small details/didn't know*  
Me: *surprised Pikachu face meme* 
> 
> This was supposed to be a short scene where you and Robin went to get costumes and then I'd do a '_' and cut to Tina's party but it didn't happen and I'm honestly not mad. The next chapter will either be a scene with Billy before the party or I'll just cut straight to Tina's party or probably both, tbh. 
> 
> Comment, Heart, Subscribe! ❤️


	5. (Y/N) and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Mr. Lunar's class seemed to drag on longer than ever, and your eyes had started to glaze over five minutes ago as he lectured the class on biology and the importance of human biology. A.K.A. Alpha/Beta/Omega biology. The class was an easy A+ for most students, and you were no exception. You didn't really like this class but had managed an average A- and B+ score on your work and tests. 

[You](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/895557) doodled on the corner of your notebook absentmindedly with a blue pen. You started out with a few clouds, then a few birds and finally a small sun. Satisfied with your doodling, you sat back in your seat and stared at your work of art.

_Gorgeous_, you thought mockingly,_ It's a real piece of work_. 

You were about to start drawing a few more masterpieces when you felt something hit the side of your face and you flinched in surprise. You looked down at the crumpled up paper on your desk.

You slowly unfolded the note, glancing up to make sure Mr. Lunar wasn't looking at you; he was notorious for reading the notes students would pass each other out loud when he would catch them-and smoothed down the crumpled piece of paper to read it.

Written in black ink was,_ Are you going to Tina's party tonight?_

Your brows furrowed and you looked around the classroom in confusion, trying to see which of your classmates was the sender of the note. You didn't have to look around for long when you saw Billy staring at you, his lips pulled into a small smirk as he rested his head on his fist. His baby blue eyes were staring at you, unflinching.

There was something about his eyes that made your inner alpha nervous and ready-for what? you really didn't know-and you unconsciously tugged on the sleeves of your over-sized beige sweater.

You gave him one last look before quickly scribbling down hastily, _Yes, I am. _You paused and bit your lip before writing down, _Are you? _You carefully folded it and leaned over to give it to him; you would have thrown it, but with your terrible aim, you would have ended up hitting one of your classmates, or worse, Mr. Lunar instead.

Billy unfolded the note and his eyes roamed over the paper to read your answer, he looked up and smirked at you, before sliding the note in a book on his desk. Billy turned back in his seat and faced Mr. Lunar, not giving you a second glance.

You frowned at Billy's back, you were left confused and looking for answers. Why did Billy want to know if you were going to Tina's party? Was he going? Why did he care? Did Billy like you? He didn't answer your question from earlier.

Shaking your head and letting out a sigh, you leaned on the palm of your hand and started to listen to Mr. Lunar's obnoxious voice drone on and on about Alphas and Betas and Omegas.

* * *

It was lunch and you were starving, having only eaten a small bowl of cereal and an apple for breakfast. You didn't want to eat a lot today, as you had the Halloween party tonight and you didn't want to get bloated and not be able to zip the dress of your costume. You didn't think that would happen, but it was better safe than sorry. Plus, you could eat all the candy you wanted tomorrow and not give a shit.

You stood in line, mentally singing 'China Girl' by David Bowie in your head, your foot tapping along to a nonexistent beat and humming. You were so out of you didn't even notice the person behind you, staring at you with a smile. You grabbed a can of Coke and put it on you lunch tray, still humming quietly. You reached for the pizza they had and grimaced when you saw the gross looking slice, you sighed and placed the plate next to your drink.

You about jumped a foot in the air when a finger tapped on your shoulder, you turned around to look at the person. It was Steve Harrington.

_The_ Steve Harrington, the boy you had spent all of seventh grade and all through now obsessing over. Well, the boy you _had_ obsessed over. You were _totally_ over him.

"Hi," Steve gave you a charming smile and you about melted right there, "I'm Steve. Steve Harrington."

Be cool (Y/N), you _got_ this. All you had to do was _not_ say anything stupid or weird, and be a charming and smooth Alpha; like Han Solo or James T. Kirk.

"I know who you are." You blurted out instead.

Why did you say that (Y/N)?! What the hell is wrong with you?!

"Y-you do?" Steve asked, looking bewildered.

"I sat behind you in Miss Click's class." You nervously smiled at him, trying not to look like a weirdo and probably failing. "I'm (Y/N)."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Steve had this look on his face that made you feel bad for some reason, and your guilt doubled when you smelt the regret and guilt coming off him. You'd never smelled an Omega so upset before.

"It's okay," You said, trying to make the him feel better, "We never really talked or anything anyway, you were always talking with Tommy or Carol during class. So you probably didn't notice me." Your words didn't seem to make him feel better if the tight smile he gave you was anything to go by.

Shit. Did you mess this up already? That was a whole new record, Robin would be proud.

"So, um," You tried to change the conversation as fast a possible, "What was it you wanted?" 

Steve seemed to startle at you question and asked, "I wanted to know what you were humming. It sounded cool."

"Humming?" You asked, "Oh! I was humming to David Bowie's 'China Girl'."

"You like David Bowie?" 

"Yeah. His music's, totally, awesome!" You continued on excitedly, "Did you see the music video for 'China Girl'? I thought Bowie's idea of parodying typical stereotypes of Asian females to stand against racism was really genius." You grabbed a bread roll and moved up the line, "I don't think any other musician could do it so perfectly and it be so effective, and not have it look so stupid or insensitive." 

Steve seemed to have no idea what you were talking about, but he smiled and nodded along, looking genuinely interested in what you had say, his pretty brown eyes warm, "He sounds really cool. Maybe I'll check it out later."

You grinned at him with your teeth, "Yeah, he is. You totally should listen to it," You grabbed a brownie and placed it next to your pizza, Steve mirroring you and grabbing a brownie too. "If you want too. I'm not trying to force you or anything."

"No, It's okay." Steve seemed determined all of a sudden, "I will listen to Bowie and his song, um..." 

"China Girl." You finished for him with a laugh.

Steve's cheeks turned a faint hue of red and he nodded with an embarrassed smile, "Yeah, that one." He looked over your shoulder with a raised eyebrow and suddenly frowned, "What's his problem?"

Bewildered, you looked over his shoulder and followed his gaze to see a visibly angry and annoyed Billy who was glaring at you both, his eyes dead set on Steve, with a look on his face you couldn't decipher. Steve glared back, "What the hell is his problem?"

"Maybe you did something to him?" You suggested, awkwardly. Steve wasn't exactly the nicest guy a couple of months ago, but he had changed after he started to date Nancy. 

"I didn't do shit to him." Steve bristled, his hackles raised in defense.

You froze for a second and immanently tried to backpedal, "I didn't mean it like that!" Steve gave you a look and you winced, "_Really_, I didn't mean it. I meant, maybe you accidentally bumped into him or-or something..." You finished, lamely. 

"Yeah, _maybe_," Steve said dryly, "He doesn't have to _look_ at me like _that _though."

"No, he _shouldn't_." You agreed halfheartedly, staring at Billy as he glared daggers at Steve in turn.

You bit your lip at Billy and raised your hand in an awkward wave. Billy frowned at Steve and shot him one last look before directing his stare on you. His eyes seemed to soften a little bit but not all the way. He gave you a short wave in acknowledgement and nodded, you gave him a closed mouth smile in return.

"I should go." Steve spoke and you glanced away from Billy to look at him, "Nancy is waiting for me." He nodded over at a table where said girlfriend was, sitting next to Jonathan. They were engrossed in a conversation, not looking up from one another. "And Jonathan too."

"Yeah, okay." You gripped your lunch tray tightly as yesterday's conversation with Joyce repeating on mantra, taunting you. You tried to ignore it but the next words that came out of your mouth shocked both Steve and you. "You should be careful around Nancy with Jonathan."

"What?" Steve looked at you in disbelief, then it turned to anger and he demanded, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

You swallowed nervously as the scent of an angry Omega filled your nose, before your hackles raised in self defense this time, "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me." Steve scoffed, "I can protect myself. And I definitely don't need protection from my _girlfriend _from _you_."

"I _know_." You closed your eyes tightly and breathed through your nose, which was a a bad idea in hindsight, as Steve's alluring Omega scent almost choked you. He smelled like designer perfume, strawberries and, oddly enough, _books_. Since when did Steve read? Okay, that was mean. "Look, just, forget it, okay?"

When did your nice chat with Steve turn so, _wrong_? Oh, now you remembered. It was when you implied that Nancy-Steve's girlfriend-was possibly cheating on him with Jonathan Byers. You were the worst. The first time you ever talk with Steve 'The Hair' Harrington and you fuck it up, badly. Steve must hate you now, if he didn't already. What was wrong with you? Something must be wrong or you would never had gotten yourself in this situation in the first place. You felt like a shitty person.

You pressed you lips together tightly, trying to not cry. What Alpha cries over something as dumb as upsetting an Omega?

It was a trick question.

The answer?

You did.

You turned away from Steve's angry brown eyes and walked away as fast as your long legs could take you, your converse's making a squeaky noise on the tile floor of the lunch room, and walked out the doors of the lunch room-placing your lunch tray on a random table on the way out-and continued to walk, not stopping till you reached the nurse's office.

You made an excuse about your stomach hurting and not feeling well. It seemed to work-or maybe you looked sick, you certainly felt that way-as the nurse told you to lie down on the bed in her office. You did so quietly, pulling the curtain between you and prying eyes. You curled into a ball, pulling on the sleeves of your sweater tightly, and let the tears fall. The first time you talk to a boy you used to like and you fuck it, and Steve probably hates you now. You couldn't blame him. If you were in his spot and he was accusing your partner of cheating, you'd be angry too.

And what was with Billy giving Steve and you dirty looks? Why didn't he seem to like Steve? Was he mad at you too? You didn't think you had done anything wrong, he seemed happy in Mr. Lunar's call when you wrote down that you were going to Tina's party. 

Were you still going to Tina's tonight? You and Robin had already picked your costumes out and everything. You didn't want to have wasted Robin's time and money just because you were being a little crybaby and getting your feelings hurt over something you had caused in the first place. You didn't want to ruin everything, and what if Billy was waiting for you at the party? You didn't want to let him down or make him upset either. 

You had to put your head in the crook of your arm to choke back the sobs, so the nurse wouldn't hear you. Everything just felt like too much right now, and it felt like you were being suffocated from the inside and out. Your head hurt and you could already feel the beginning of a bad migraine forming.

After a few minutes of crying-that felt like hours-you sniveled a little and used the sleeve of your sweater to wipe the snot and tears up with, and grimaced.

You were seriously pathetic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left this on a really bad cliffhanger, but don't worry, Reader is totally okay! As okay as you can be at least. I wrote the scenes where Reader is having a panic attack/breakdown on my own personal experiences and I'm sorry if you feel I didn't write it the right way or you have different experiences than my own. I tried to write it as real as I possibly could.
> 
> The next chapter is Tina's party, I promise. It's when shit starts to get real.
> 
> Fun Fact: China Girl by David Bowie is amazing and you can't change my mind. Though, all of Bowie's songs are amazing so whatever.


	6. Tina Kline's Party Was A Total Rager!

It was already getting dark outside when you decided to go to Robin's house so she could do your make up and put your costume's on. You only put on a light amount of natural eye shadow and pink lipstick, putting a little bit of blush on your cheeks. Robin had went in heavy for her eye shadow and eyeliner, wearing a nude lipstick and painting her nails black. Robin helped you pin your flower crown down on your (H/C) curls using bobby pins. 

After you put on your dress and your wings, you came to a startling conclusion that you hadn't realized. Your dress was seriously long and trailed behind you as your walked around in Robin's carpet, the fabric soft on your bare feet. And your wings were bigger then what you had thought, they awkwardly flopped around as you strutted around the room with a serious face. 

"Robin." You stopped behind her as she put her witch's hat on in front of the mirror. You stared at her through the mirror surface and she gave you a questioning look.

"What?" 

"I just realized I can't dance in this dress." You motioned to the long white dress you were wearing and shot Robin a panicked look. "And these wings are seriously freaking huge. What do I do now? How am I supposed to dance in this thing?"

You could feel your anxiety threatening to bubble up the surface but you squashed it down as hard as you could. You were not going to let it control you tonight. You had a maybe-kinda date waiting for you at that party and you weren't going to ruin it with your nerves. Nope. Not tonight, anxiety. 

"Shit." She muttered and turned to you with a serious look, but her eyes held mirth as she gazed at you. "What _are_ you going to do?"

"Robin!" You hissed at her, even as your lips twitched. "I'm being serious." 

"Sorry." She laughed and shot you a small smile, "You'll be fine. No one will care about your wings and how enormous they are." You shot her a look and she smirked, "Seriously, you'll be fine."

"Your right." You let a sigh and nodded, adjusting your flower crown in the mirror. You smiled at the girl next you, "You look really _wicked_ tonight, Robin."

"Haha." Robin said, rolling her eyes at your horrible pun but grinned back nonetheless. "You look really...beautiful. Like a real angel." 

Your cheeks warmed up and you gazed at her bashfully as you laughed lightly, "Thanks." You turned to her and smiled warmly, your (E/C) orbs shinning like stars, "Your my best friend, y'know that right? I'd do anything for you."

Robin inhaled sharply and gazed back at you with a startled look. You placed a hand on her arm and squeezed softly in reassurance. She exhaled sharply after a moment of silence and gave you a shaky grin, "Of course I do. Your my best friend too. I-I love you." 

"I love you too, Robin." You told her sincerely.

And it was true. Robin was your best friend and no matter what happened now or in the future, that wouldn't change. You hoped not at least. If there was one thing you would _never_ give up besides your family, it was Robin. She was your family. Your only friend and while that was sad a sad thought, you didn't really care. You'd rather have her as your only friend then a bunch of fake ones. 

Besides, who would belch out Queen and Stevie Nicks with you? Who would listen to you rant about music and your favorite movies and TV shows for hours on end? Who could you talk to but Robin about anything and everything? No one. Except for her. And no matter what happened in the future, no matter what colleges you went to or what jobs you got or if you both found your True Mates, she would always be your best friend. That would never change. 

Feeling confident all of a sudden you grabbed your purse from her bed and asked, "You ready to go and have an amazing time tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Robin said as she tried to wrap an arm over your shoulder but gave up as your wing hit her in the face. "As long as your driving tonight, I'm gonna get smashed!" You laughed at her words and shook your head before stopping in the doorway of her room, your smile frozen on your face. 

"Robin?"

"Yeah." Robin stopped behind you and you looked at her with wide eyes. 

"How am I going to drive dressed like this?"

Silence. 

A wince. 

"Shit. I didn't think about that." 

* * *

As you finally arrived at the party you weren't surprised to see it full to the brim with people. Very drunk people who were stumbling around the lawn drunkenly as they danced to the music blaring from inside the house. A couple were making out in the drive way on top of a car as you walked past them feeling out of your element. Whatever courage you had managed to muster at Robin's house had disappeared the second you stepped out of your car. 

This was your first high school party–well excluding school dances, your birthday and your holiday parties with your family–and you were already feeling self-conscious as you looked at the girls and a few of the boys wearing tight and revealing costumes. You knew you looked pretty in [your dress ](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/887170)and makeup but you felt a little inferior in your wings and flower crown as you gazed at them. 

"You okay?" Robin asked as she came up next to you, holding [her toy broom](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/887268) limply at her sides–practically dragging it behind her. 

"Yeah. I'm okay." You gave her a smile and walked up to opened door and through it, stopping and looking around as you did. Teenagers were scattered everywhere and dancing along to the greatest hits of this year. 'Shout At The Devil' by Mötley Crüe was playing currently. It wasn't exactly a Halloween song in your opinion but it wasn't a horrible song to play at a party. You kind of liked it. 

"Oh my god." You gasped as you saw a girl dancing along to the music in the corner. 

"What?" Robin looked at you in worry.

"I could have been Madonna." You muttered unhappily as you eyed the girls awesome dress. 

"Oh my god." Robin rolled her eyes at you and sighed as she started to walk towards a table carrying a punch bowl and red cups. "I thought something bad happened." 

"Sorry." You drifted further into the room and through the swarm of bodies that bumped against yours, murmuring sorry under your breath as you did so when someone shot you a dirty look. Not very Alpha like, but whatever. Your grandparents had raised to always put your manners first and be nice–unless someone was being mean to you, then your grandma had given you full permission to fight back.

You finally managed to get past a beta couple who were doing more groping then dancing and stood next to Robin who handed you a red cup in sympathy as you both stood in the kitchen. You took a drink and cringed at the taste of sweet Kool-Aid and the bitterness of alcohol ran down your throat. It wasn't a horrible taste but it wasn't a good one either. You glanced over at Robin and saw her drink the liquid without blinking, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth in amusement as she eyed you. 

"How can you drink it?" You questioned her out of curiosity as she took another big gulp, "It's too sweet, even for me! And I _love_ sweets." 

"You get used to it after awhile." She told you and shrugged nonchalantly, "But it is a little sweeter then it's supposed to be." 

You nodded at her awkwardly and took a huge gulp of your Kool-Aid as you both scanned the crowd and talked about whose costumes were the best and whose were the worst. You felt a little bad for judging other people's costumes but there wasn't a whole lot to do but drink and dance. And you were not in the mood nor did you have the guts to go dance right now. 

You refilled your cup twice as you both stayed in that spot talking for at least half an hour. The taste _was_ starting to grow on you like Robin said. It was surprisingly delicious once you got used to it. You were more giggly then ever and Robin took notice as she eyed you out of the corner of her eye in concern. You ignored it and took the last gulp of your Kool-Aid.

_Where was Billy? I thought he was going to be here?_ You wondered as you refilled your cup again and pointed out a couple dressed as Gomez and Morticia Addams on the dance floor. They were cute and seemed to be very in love with each other as they swayed softly to the rough beat of the song lovingly. They seemed to have eyes only for each other. You wanted that. You wanted that kind of infatuated love that came with being teenagers and only worrying about class and friends. 

You wanted to be in love and to have someone be in love with you. You realized. And you knew exactly who you wanted that person to be. 

You were so focused on them and your thoughts you didn't hear Robin tell you she was going to the bathroom until she was already walking away. You snapped out of it when you heard chanting coming from out the backdoor and turned toward it just in time to see Billy walk through the door with Tommy H walking next to him as people chanted, "Billy! Billy! Billy!" over and over again.

His hair was still as big and curly as the last time you saw it. His upper half was bare except for a leather jacket that hung from his broad shoulders and a pair of dark jeans that hugged him perfectly. You had no idea who the hell he was supposed to be but he was looking damn good tonight. He strutted around like he owned the place as he smoked a cigarette and nodded along to the song with a smug smirk. His gorgeous pouty pink lips..._what a mouth_. You thought dreamily. 

You steeled your nerves as you saw him walk away from you and tried to gather that alpha courage that everyone seemed to think you had. Inhaling sharply you squared your shoulders determinedly and walked to where Billy was heading, but froze halfway when you saw exactly where he was heading. More like _who_ he walking towards. 

Steve stood leaning against a wall with a cup in one hand and wearing his shades from earlier in the day on, Nancy leaned on the wall next to him with a bored look as Billy and his friends walked towards them. They both straightened up when they saw the trio heading towards them. You watched awkwardly in the background, not knowing whether to interrupt them or just wait until their little stand off was over. 

The latter option seemed like the best choice at the moment. The look the two omegas were giving one another was honestly a little frightening. Steve face was pulled back into a sneer as he glared at Billy who smirked at him tauntingly and tried to make himself seem taller then Steve, who was a couple of inches taller then the blonde. 

"We got ourselves a new Keg King, Harrington." Tommy H said smugly as they crowded around the couple. 

"Yeah, that's right!" A jock whose name you couldn't bother to remember yelled as he fist bumped, "Eat it, Harrington!" 

Should you interrupt them before a fight broke off? You didn't want the two omegas to start fighting and you doubted you could stop them even if you wanted to. 

Before you could do anything Nancy walked off with an eye roll and left Steve there with the trio who stared at him like he was prey. Shooting them one last nasty glare he turned and followed after his girlfriend angrily, brushing past you without looking. He muttered "Sorry," under his breath and continued to walk away from you without a backwards glance. 

You didn't know why but it kind of stung to be ignored like that by Steve. You kind of deserved it for earlier in the lunch room but still...it hurt. Squeezing the cup in your hand firmly you made to walk away and find your best friend who had deserted you, but was stopped by a hand on your arm. 

"Hey, sweetheart." Billy grinned at you with his teeth showing. 

"Hey." You parroted back at him in surprise. You thought he hadn't seen you but apparently he did. It was kind of hard to miss the girl with huge angel wings though. You swayed side to side and giggled to yourself when you felt the _swish_ of your dress move with your movements. You were so glad you opted to wear flats instead of heels tonight. 

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked with a gleam in his pretty blue eyes as he eyed you up and down, his tongue running over his teeth as he did so. 

"I'm not alone anymore." You said boldly. You hadn't realized what you said until his smirked widened. "Your here now." 

Billy took a step closer to you, his hand still resting on your arm and he ran a thumb over the spot there. You shuddered a little from the foreign feeling and leaned into. His voice was possessive as he spoke next, "That's right. _I'm_ here now." 

Maybe it was the alcohol running through your veins or you alpha pheromones fueling you but your were feeling bold and brave tonight. Leaning closer into Billy space you asked lowly, your breath mingling with his, "You wanna dance?" 

"Oh sweetheart, I thought you'd never ask." Billy led you into the throng of people dancing and you followed along happily, taking his hand in yours and squeezing it. 

* * *

The music seemed to get louder the more you danced and you had never felt more freer than you had now. Everything felt more relaxed to you and your anxiety seemed to suddenly be nonexistent as you swayed to the beat. You had been dancing for what felt like hours with Billy, the omega gladly leaning into you and didn't even flinch when you had accidentally groped his ass earlier. 

You had apologized quickly and moved away but he had just grinned and pulled you closer, your nose almost pressed flush against his scent glad and how heavenly he smelled. He was not even bothered whatsoever by your wings flapping around as you moved about. Dancing with him was amazing and the weight on your shoulders seemed to melt away the more you spent time with him. 

Your dancing was slightly wobbled and you had started to feel a little lightheaded as the night went on. Suddenly you felt the urge to pee. You really had to pee. All that alcohol was starting to catch up with you now.

Leaning into Billy you said over the loud thrum of the music, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." 

"I'll go with you." Billy smirked at you and the gleam from earlier returned in full force. "Help you out."

"No, no, no! You stay here." You patted his chest happily, ignoring what he said completely "And I'll be right back." You kissed him on his cheek but he moved and you ended up kissing the corner of his mouth instead, "Promise." 

Not waiting for a verbal response, you walked away and wondered in the direction of a long hallway. There had to be a bathroom over there, you thought. 

Just as you turned a corner a body collided with yours and you grunted. You looked up to apologize to whoever it was you bumped into and blinked rapidly when you saw Steve standing in front of you.

"Stevie!" You cried out in delight. "It's so nice to see you!" 

"It is?" He questioned in surprise. 

"Of course!" You exclaimed, your hurt and awkwardness around him gone in your slightly drunken state. Apparently you were a happy drunk. Robin would be proud. 

Oh shit. 

Robin.

Your totally forgot about your best friend. 

Double Shit. 

You were about to excuse yourself quickly and look around for your witchy friend when you saw the tears glinting from his eyes and froze as your alpha mode kicked in. You might be over Steve, but a part of you stilled cared about him. He was your first crush after all. 

"Are you okay?" You asked, suddenly feeling a little more sober then before. 

"What?" Steve blinked away the tears before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yeah. I'm fine." 

"You don't look fine." You insisted, stepping closer to him worriedly. "Do you wanna talk about?"

"I'm fine okay!" He yelled at you, taking a deep breath. He softened immediately when he saw you flinch, "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just-I'm fine. _Really_."

"Steve." You took a deep breath and ignored the sweet scent that filled your senses, "I know your not fine." You rested a hand on his arm comfortingly like you did with Robin and squeezed in what you hoped was reassurance, "But if you don't want to talk to me that's okay. Just know that I'm here for you." 

Steve seemed to consider your words before he laughed softly and stared at you in disbelief, "You don't even know me." 

You wanted to tell him that you did, that you knew him better than he probably knew himself. That you knew that he was actually smart but it was hard for him to focus or concentrate on school. The way he would chew on his pencils when he got nervous. That he loved Farrah Fawcett spray and used it daily. But that sounded like stalker behavior so you opted not to. 

"Your right. I don't. But I'd like to." You smiled at him gently. 

"Why?" Steve seemed shocked that you were just being nice to him for no reason whatsoever and he gave you a suspicious look. You weren't insulted though. "Why do you want to get to know me?"

"You look like you could use a friend right now." You shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I-" 

"(Y/N)!" Robin yelled as she stomped towards you worriedly, "Where the hell have you been?! I've been so worried! You just disappeared on me!"

"Sorry!" You apologized and winced when she shot you a glare, "I lost track of time and I was talking to-" You turned around to Steve but he was gone. Your shoulders slumped and you sighed in defeat. "Sorry Robin. I didn't mean to ditch you. I was just having so much fun." You winced again when she gave you an unimpressed look, "I mean I was having fun with you too! You disappeared on me too."

"I was in the bathroom." Robin said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I'm glad you were having fun." 

"Me too." You grinned at her happily.

Robin narrowed her eyes at you and took a step closer to you with a searching gaze, "Are you drunk?" 

"What?" You blinked at her owlishly, "Of course not." 

"Oh my god." She muttered under her breath, "Okay. We've had enough fun for tonight." She grabbed your hand and started to lead you out the door. You followed behind her curiously.

"Were are we going?" You asked, confused.

"I'm taking you home before you get to drunk to walk." Robin said bluntly, her teeth clenched. 

"But I promised Billy-" You stopped when she shot you another glare and went quiet as she led you out the door and towards your car. She opened the passenger door for you before climbing in the drivers seat and then you were gone from Tina Kline's Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rager meaning: a wild party, typically involving the consumption of alcohol.
> 
> Sorry for making everyone wait so long! This chapter just wouldn't let me write it. I finally got sick of looking at it and decided to just publish and move onto the next episode. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter right now and I hope to have it out soon. 
> 
> Also, don't be mad at Robin. She's only trying to have your best intentions at heart and she wouldn't want you to be at a party and get even more drunk then what you were.


	7. The Green Eyed Monster Is Real And They're Pissed

The next morning you woke up with a pounding headache and barley remembered what happened last night. You remembered arriving at the party with Robin and than Billy being there and you danced with him and than...nothing. Everything felt fuzzy and every time you tried to recall what happened after dancing with Billy, your head began to ache more. You didn't even have any idea how you ended up back in your bedroom. 

You gave up trying to remember and let out a sigh as you glanced at the alarm clock next to your bed. It was almost time for school and you knew your grandmother would come in your room if you weren't ready soon. When you stood up to make your way to your closet to get your school clothes you almost toppled over as your whole world went dizzy. You had to grab onto the wall next to you before you could fall. 

"What the hell?" You muttered to yourself, raising a palm to your forehead and rubbing there at the throbbing pain that jack hammered in your skull. It was almost unbearable and you wanted to cry as you took a few steps in the direction of your closet again.

Gritting your teeth together, you managed to get to said destination and grabbed what ever was hanging and made your way to the only bathroom in your house, passing your younger cousin Jamie who tilted his head at you and raised his eyebrows at you as you slowly walked down the hallway, hands holding onto the wall the whole time. 

"What are you looking at?" You mumbled eyes narrowed, "Never seen a hungover person before?"

"No, I haven't." He deadpanned, his hazel eyes narrowed at you. "I'm twelve." 

"That's cool." You said with a hint of sarcasm, opening the bathroom door, "I was twelve once too."

"Yeah, like a hundred years ago." Jamie muttered to himself but it was loud enough for you to hear and your mouth dropped in shock as you glared at the back of his head feeling offended. You were seventeen. That wasn't even that old! Letting out a huff you went into the bathroom and closed it behind you, locking the door. Your family didn't know what knocking was apparently and there'd been more than a few mishaps of someone walking in on someone while on the toilet or in the bath. 

You loved Jamie, truly you did. He was the baby in your little odd family, being your aunt's fifth and youngest son. But sometimes he was such a brat and now that he was so close to presenting and at that awkward teenage stage, he was unbearable. He questioned everything you did and liked to argue with you on _everything_. He literally fought with you over what to eat for dinner. You had no doubt in your mind that he was definitively an Alpha. Which meant that there would be three Alphas living in one household and god knows what would happen if one of you got into a heated argument.

You sighed and placed your clothes on the sink, sitting on the toilet after putting the seat down and resting your head in your hands tiredly. You wished you been a Beta and not an Alpha. If you'd been a Beta you could have lived a normal uneventful life with no ruts, no suppressants and none of the posturing that came with being an Alpha. You wouldn't be so affected by Omega's or their pheromones like you were with Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington. 

At the thought of Steve you had a brief flash of him at the party, but when you tried to think on it your head thumped back angrily in protest. You gave up on trying to remember again and just hoped whatever it was, it wasn't anything embarrassing. Like telling him about your one sided crush on him and how you may or may not have been a little stalker-ish towards him on occasion.

A knock on the bathroom door had you lifting your head up in surprise and you tilted your head at the door, calling out, "Who is it?" 

A pause.

"Hello?"

Another pause.

"I got you two aspirins and water." Jamie's voice drifted through the door. 

A small smile grew on your lips and you laughed quietly, standing up and opening the bathroom door to grin down at the brunette in front of you. Jamie rolled his eyes at you and handed you the pills and the glass of water wordlessly and turned on his heel so fast you almost got whiplash from just watching him. Your smile grew wider though and you called out to him, "Thanks _Jamiebug_!" 

"Don't fucking call me that!" He hissed over his shoulder, glaring at you as you smirked at him. 

"Language!" Your grandmother's voice called from somewhere in the house. You sniffed the air, using your Alpha senses to pick up the delicious smell of (chocolate/strawberry/blueberry/ect) pancakes and crispy bacon wafting from the kitchen. Your mouth watered at the thought of your grandmother's homemade pancakes. It might be a little biased but you loved her cooking and thought it was the best in town.

You smiled to yourself and closed the door again, swallowing the pills and turning the water on. Even if yesterday was a little bit of a disaster you had hope that today was gonna be great. You'd get to eat your grandmother's cooking, you'd get to hang out with Robin and you'd get to see Billy. If what you remembered was correct, than Billy would be more than happy to see you if the expression he had last night was anything to go by. 

Feeling a little more relaxed and your headache slowly decreasing, you stripped and stepped into the bathtub to shower and let the hot water pour on your back soothingly. Nothing like a hot shower to relax your muscles—or lack thereof—and to start the day off. 

* * *

When you arrived at school you regretted wearing a skirt as the cool November air brushed against your bare legs and you unconsciously shivered. Tugging the sleeves of your [grey hoodie](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/1197499) over your wrists you hefted your backpack over your shoulder, leaned against your car door and waited for Robin to show up. She always met you outside before school because you two were always at least 10 minutes early to school and liked to talk before classes began. 

This was your last year in Hawkins High School and you wanted to spend it with Robin before you left for college. You honestly didn't know if you were going to college or not. Your family didn't have a lot of money and if you went it'd have to be the community college. Unfortunately your grades were either above average or below average—especially in math, you sucked at math. 

That's why you were in the same math class with Steve last year, the both of you being two of the worst math students in school. Sadly, even he was better than you in math too. For an Alpha, you kinda sucked at a lot of things. Except for Reading and Language Arts. Those were the classes you excelled in the most. You had the top grades in those subjects and was part of the reason you hadn't been held back. 

The thought of your future made you clam up and a sinking pit filled your stomach and suddenly you felt like you were going to be sick. You had no idea if it was the fear of your unknown future or if it was the alcohol you had practically inhaled last night, but whatever it was you felt like you were going to vomit. 

Gripping the strap of your backpack you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to even out your breathing but instantly regretted it the second you caught the smell of strawberries and cigarette's that filled your nose like a beacon, trying to draw you in. 

You whipped your head around and blinked dumbly when your eyes caught site of Billy leaning against his own car and smoking, a girl standing next to him and smiling flirtatiously at him, her blue eyes filled with hunger as she looked him up an down. You had no idea who the hell she was but you instantly disliked her. The way she looked at Billy like a piece of meat made your hackles rise and you glowered at the back of her head. 

Who was she to look at him like that? Was she dumb or just plain stupid? Didn't she know that he was very obviously yours? She looked popular so she had to have been at Tina's party last night, which means she had to have seen him with you. You vaguely remembered last night but you definitely remembered _groping_ Billy's ass at least once...in front of the whole party. 

Your mouth dropped in shock when she stepped closer to him and touched his arm with a flirty smile. Hurt flashed though you like a tsunami when you saw him lean into her touch and smile back just as flirtatious. Pursing your lips together you turned away from the nightmare-ish sight and didn't notice the disappointment fill the blue eyes that had locked on your figure. 

Had you done something? Were you not Alpha enough for him? You knew you weren't the first choice for a potential Omega mate, an Omega wanted someone strong and bold. Someone who could protect them, not someone who needed to be protected.

So, yeah, you weren't the best at whatever being an Alpha meant but you thought you had something with Billy. You thought he liked you too. Maybe you were wrong. Maybe he was just friendly with everyone and was just a natural flirt. That was probably it. Now you felt so stupid for thinking someone like Billy Hargrove—a very _very_ attractive Omega—would want someone like you. A weak Alpha. 

You were so busy stewing in your self resentment that you didn't notice Robin walk up behind you and tap your shoulder to get your attention. You jumped about a foot in the air and spun around to see your best friend laughing at you. 

"What the hell Robin?" You asked, raising a hand to your heart dramatically, "Are you trying to give me heart attack?" 

"Sorry." She grinned at you, "I didn't think you'd be so jumpy." 

"I'm always jumpy." You joked, smiling half heartily and pointedly avoiding the spot where Billy and the mystery girl were. Now that you thought of it, she might be a friend of Carol's. You were pretty sure you'd seen her hanging around Carol and Tommy H a couple of times. If you remembered correctly she was a Beta. The thought that she wasn't an Alpha made you relax a little bit. Just a little bit.

You accidentally turned your head in their direction and about choked when your eyes met the pretty blue eyes you'd been getting used to. You turned your head back towards Robin and winced when your neck cracked at the sudden movement in protest. 

"Wow. That was loud." Robin said. She tilted her head at you and furrowed her eye brows, "You okay? You seem..._off_."

"What?" You looked at her in surprise and met her expectant blue eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

You really wished she wasn't so..._sharp_. Sometimes you wondered if she was psychic or something. Or maybe she just knew you so well. You wanted to tell her about Billy, about your thoughts, ask her if she remembered anything about last night. If you had talked to Steve and profuse your undying love for him or something like in those shows your grandmother liked to watch on the TV. If you said something to Billy that had him acting like...well, like you didn't exist.

But you didn't. Robin had her own life. She didn't need to get dragged into your bullshit. She was your only friend, the person you loved most in the world beside your family and you didn't want to lose her. It sounded dumb, but for some reason a part of you thought if you told her about Billy, about the way you had reacted to his scent...that you had thought he was your True Mate just a few days. You didn't know how she'd react. You knew she wouldn't leave you but you knew it might hurt her. 

"I'm fine." You stated, folding your arms across your chest, "I'm just a little hungover from last night."

"Okay. If you say so." Robin said, dropping it and telling you about her solo in the school band. The music teacher had given her a solo for the basket ball game in a few weeks and you were proud of her for getting it. You told her as much and grinned when her face turned red, becoming a redder color when you told her you'd be there at the game to see her solo. She laughed and joked, "You just want to see Harrington in his little shorts." 

Your own cheeks felt warm and you knew you were blushing. You quickly denied it and about died inside when the person you both had been talking about waved at you from across the parking lot, giving you a small smile in acknowledgment.

"Did Steve Harrington just wave at you?" Robin asked, eyes wide in shock or awe you couldn't tell. 

"I-I think he just did?" It came out more like a question than a statement, your own (E/C) eyes wide in shock. "Holy shit." 

"Holy shit." Robin echoed you, looking from your shocked face and gaping mouth to Steve bewildered. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know," You started, waving back at Steve with a smile and glancing at a pissed looking Billy who narrowed his eyes at the both of you. The girl next to him seemed to be trying to get his attention but he shrugged her off. A sick sense of amusement entered you when you saw her crestfallen look. The Alpha in you let a purr of contentment but you ignored it and said determinedly, "But I'm gonna find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but I feel bad that I haven't updated since November of 2019. Also I've been having severe writers block and my Tumblr won't let me log in and yeah, it's been a mess for me so far. It's not even the 2nd day of the new year and I'm already tired with this year.  
Anyways, I hoped you liked this short chapter and leave a comment of kudos or whatever :)


End file.
